Warriors: Natural Life
by Midnightsugarland
Summary: This is a Story about how MidnightSugarland has her kits and raises them, but then suddenly finds about plots to kill someone in her clan. she must do whatever she can to protect her kits and her mate.


**Shadowclan**

**Leader**: Larkstar- brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

**Deputy**: Devilstreak- large jet black tabby tom with left white front paw, green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Scarfeather- black tabby tom with white tipped tail.

**Warriors:**

Vampirefall- pure white she-cat with green eyes and, longer fangs then normal.

Bluestep- gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Forestclaw- mottled colored tom with green eyes.

Hawkfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Hauntedshadow- former deputy, buff brown tabby tom with grey stripes.

Ghostwind- dark grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

Phantomstreak- pitch black she-cat with right torn ear, and yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw- silver she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor, Forestclaw.

Canyonpaw- Brown tabby with black stripes and paws. Mentor, Scarfeather.

**Queens: **

MidnightSugarland- silver she-cat with brown stripes and 3 claw marks on her shoulder, purple/violet eyes, and, a black star around her right eye. (Mother To Larkstar's 3 kits, Larkkit, Tigerkit, and Fallenkit.)

Blackhawk- Pitch black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. (Mother to Phantomstreak's 2 kits, Howlkit and Wolfkit.)

**Elders:**

Pineslash- former deputy retired, orange tom cat with two torn ears.

Wildstream- brown she-cat, blind in one eye.

--

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Topicstar- flamed orange she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Lightingstorm- pale ginger tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Bluedash- dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Warriors:

Buzzardscar- black tom cat with a white underbelly and white paws, dark blue eyes and a torn ear.

Swampblaze- dark gray tabby tom with white paws.

Sunfeather- black she-cat with un-usual orange eyes.

Rosetail- ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Snowstorm- pure white tom with pale green eyes.

Apprentices:

Hazelwind- black she-cat with violet eyes. Mentor, Bluedash.

Featherpaw- bluish-grayish she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor, Topicstar.

Goblinpaw- midnight blue tom with large claws. Mentor, Lightningstorm.

Queens:

Twilightblaze- brown she-cat with black stripes. (Mother To Lightningstorm's 2 kits, Lightningkit and Twilightkit.)

Amberflower- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother To Buzzardscar's 3 kits, Violetkit, Tusnamikit, Tiokokit.)

Elders:

Stonestar- pale gray tom cat with green eyes. Former leader.

--

**Riverclan**

Leader: Riverstar- brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Tinystorm- small calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Blindscar- blind tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Ottersplash- pitch black tom with hazel eyes.

Poisonclaw- black tom with green eyes.

Yarrowtounge- multiple browns and green eyes.

Rubblesplash- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Sunriver- orange tom with ginger patchs and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Blackpaw- white tom cat with one black paw. Mentor, Rubblesplash.

Riverpaw- ginger she-cat with black paws, and amber eyes. Mentor, Tinystorm.

Heartpaw- small fluffy white she-cat with gray muzzle and paws., blue eyes. Mentor, Rubblesplash.

Queens:

Moonflame- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Mother to Ottersplash's 4 kits, Hotkit, Bluekit, Flamekit, and Breakingkit.)

Elders:

Heavystream- buff white tom with gray ears and amber eyes.

--

**Windclan**

Leader: Goldenstar- yellow she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Motionshadow- black she-cat with purple eyes.

Medicine Cat: Feathergrim- gray tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Splashfeather- black tom with white splotches, amber eyes.

Furyshadow- large gray tom with brown eyes.

Redshadow- red tom cat with light blue eyes.

Silverfur- silver she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw- black she-cat with white muzzle and paws and tail tip. Mentor, Goldenstar.

Queens:

Birchwind- brown she-cat with calico patchs. (mother to Splashfeather's 2 kits, Hawkkit and Stonekit.)

Specklescar- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Furyshadow's 4 kits, Swiftkit, Leopardkit, Patchkit, and Poppykit.)

Elders:

Weedpelt- pale orange tom with yellow eyes.

Tawnyrain- calico she-cat with hazel eyes.

--

**Nightshadow's Gang**

Riidaa(leader): Dracula- large black tom with red eyes.

Followeers:

Aleera- pale ginger she-cat with red eyes.

Verona- pitch black she-cat with red eyes.

Marishka- brown she-cat with red eyes.

Alice- brown she-cat with crimson eyes.

Damon- pitch black tom with black eyes.

**Rogues:**

Whitespirit-white she-cat with bright green eyes.

Flamefoot- large pale red tom with green eyes.


End file.
